Sanctuary
by peachez18
Summary: Draco and Hermione have fallen in love, deeply in love, with so much passion and craving…but what happens when the loving turns into a dangerous obsession? A story about mental illness and death…DH. OneShot. RePost.


**Summary:** Draco and Hermione have fallen in love, deeply in love, with so much passion and craving…but what happens when the loving turns into a dangerous obsession? A story about mental illness and death…D/H. OneShot. RePost.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything Harry-Pottery, except maybe the posters on my wall…

**A/N:** hey guyz! I'm back!

About this story, well, some of you would have read it. it has been published before under the same title. Anyways, this is a repost.

Read and enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sanctuary 

By

Elixirgurl

If one were to suffer a fate worse than being kissed by a dementor, it would be to spend an eternity, living and reliving memories, having a soul to stay by, but appearing dead to the outside world.

They had me put into a glass prison, a cell with mirrors lining the walls so that I could catch the reflection of my own actual self across me every time I glanced at it. They told me that the _mental image_ of myself would regenerate in time. They also told me that I would survive and that the mirrors would keep me awake even in the dread of the night, staring back at me as I try to sleep.

But sleep never came.

I'd crawl up to the wall and touch my pale face, feel my scars. I spent all night in my cage and did nothing till the break of dawn, spoke little and thought like a vegetable. They passed a tray with a glass of water and three pills and in due time, I lost my sanity.

A hundred years went by. Maybe a thousand. And I was still the same person. I breathed the same non-existent air.

One day, they told me I had a visitor. I looked to my side where the mirror had changed into glass and I could see a young woman standing in solemnity, staring into the chamber.

I found it hard to believe that it was _her_…after all these years …

But I was not fool enough to think anything more.

It surprised me that her youthful beauty was still as appealing as ever, even in the cold, dense air of sanitarium.

xxx

Lupin placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, as two velvet tears rolled down her cheeks. "You cannot _see_ him, its true," said the professor in an understanding voice, "but he's very much alive."

"_Alive_…?" the girl struggled to make sound come out of her mouth, holding up the weight of emotion. "how can you say he's alive, Lupin, when he's locked in a cage for months at a time, and let out at only an outside order, that too, into an enclosed, subjugating atmosphere filled with …" her words never left her throat, they were too painful.

"People who've lost their mental ability?" Lupin raised his eyebrows at her. "Yes, it is an unthinkable fate and its worse than spending a thousand decades in Azkaban."

xxx

I cannot hear a word you're saying, Hermione, but I know you're trying to justify my position as human, as sane.

Go on. Fight against reason.

You know your fighting will not change the past. I can still taste the blood in my mouth from all the electrocutions. I can still smell the poisoned, toxic air of the chambers….

Your love is like poison, you know that?

xxx

She stared into the glass, but all she could see was herself. A broken image.

"Behind this," the official explained, gesturing at the glass, "is a cell with mirrors for walls. you cannot see from outside, but from the inside on our command…it is a kind of method used in treatment…While the patient is in, he can see only his reflection, only his image. The outside world disappears. He can taste almost nothing in his food and he breathes conditioned air."

"You treat him like he doesn't deserve a life," the witch told him, never taking her eyes off the glass.

"He doesn't…"

Unknowingly, her hand pressed down into the surface. The warden shifted in his chair on the other end of the passage.

"Draco?" she called.

Her heart broke when she heard no answer.

xxx

Yes, I can see all your hurt fill up in your eyes. Shed those pretty tears and put on a smile. You know that is the only thing left to do.

It's brutal, don't you think? That one night, you find yourself tucked away in the safe arms of paradise, and the next minute, destiny maims your life with an unforgivable act of nature, a breakdown of human thought and sanity.

But I'm still living, Hermione. Just like you…

xxx

"Will I ever be able to see him again?" asked the girl, her voice choked with emotion.

"I'm afraid…I'm afraid not…" replied the practitioner in a revised mode of solemnity. "His future may be in the cell for the rest of his years…"

xxx

I raised myself off the floor and walked up to the glass partition and I made believe that you were unreal. How can I say you're real when I cannot touch or feel or hear you? You're just a vision, like everybody else. You'll fade away, fade away into the reality that separates us.

I lay against the surface, looking into your brown eyes, but do _you_ see me? No, you don't.

That's when I realized that I am dead to you, I'm dead to your feelings. I exist as an irrevocable pain in your heart that never settles down.

xxx

Lupin's hold on her shoulder tightened with every tear she was shedding, for he knew what trauma she must have been undergoing. Her love, having experienced it himself, would be enough to drive anyone mad, and the endless compassion that seeped through her tears would always be sanctuary to whosoever is in need of it…

He looked into the glass mirror, without expectations.

_It would be better off this way_, he thought to himself, _now, that the damage is done_.

He took her by the arm. "Come on, let's go…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** That was Sanctuary. Smallville-inspired.

Hope you liked it! if you find the concept hard to grasp, tell me and I can put up an explanation for the story which may help you to understand the underlying theme.

So, review?


End file.
